


九头蛇血清计划：借种 The Hydra Serum Plan: War of Oosphere

by bluedrdr



Category: StevexBucky - Fandom, Stucky - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 04:39:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14512743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedrdr/pseuds/bluedrdr





	九头蛇血清计划：借种 The Hydra Serum Plan: War of Oosphere

背景：ABO世界观。  
配对：盾冬  
\-------------------------正文-----------------------------------  
1  
他被紧紧铐在椅子上。  
磁力手铐，脚铐，甚至是腰铐。  
坐姿是用不上力的。  
即使是超级战士也不能摆脱。

美国队长被俘了。  
九头蛇花了多少人力、物力，挖了多少陷井才擒获他已无需赘述。

总有一款陷井是适合他的。

关心则乱。  
美国队长心知肚明这次是自己的失误。  
太着急了。  
一个被卡在机器里的冬兵，对他来说就像一只被卡在井盖中的可怜浣熊，需要他马上救助。  
尤其是当一只浣熊式冬兵一付全世界都欠他吃的，泪汪汪的样子时。

由于和钢铁侠的分歧，他没有请求增援。  
唯一让他没料到的是，冬兵对他反水了。

于是现在，他被绑在这里。  
“你不明白。”一个声音在这个黑暗的屋中响起。  
一个射灯亮起来，但只照亮了美国队长。  
一个人从黑暗中走出来，逆着光。  
队长看不清他的模样，只看见他脸上带着的单片眼镜在反光。  
“我是沃尔夫冈·冯·西崔克。”来人沉着地说着话，很慢很有韵味。  
队长听出他的德国口音。  
沃尔夫冈·冯·西崔克。  
队长知道他。  
这是个大人物。  
九头蛇的大人物。

与红骷髅这样从底层打拼到领导层的人不同，西崔克出身于普鲁士上流贵族，家族里全是军事领导人，上一代都是跟着俾斯麦，男爵是世袭制。西崔克在20世纪30年代被纳粹招募，后来担任“骷髅突击队”首领和纳粹空军联队指挥官。*

“我们不是敌人。”西崔克男爵说道，转到队长身后，一只手拂过队长的椅背。  
队长能感觉到他身上那种贵族的，阴森的，令人不寒而栗的气息。  
“九头蛇历史的渊源——很早……”男爵在队长身边用他那悦耳，然而却来自恶魔的声音说道，“在古埃及时期埃及巫师印和阗*反抗天启的光辉事迹启发了幸存者们，根据印和阗的武器，矛与盾成立了两个秘密组织，圣盾兄弟会和圣矛兄弟会。后来，不用我多说了——圣盾演变成为神盾局、圣矛演变为九头蛇。”  
“我们是相辅相成，缺一不可的。”  
“我们永远不会一致。”队长沉着地反驳道。  
“那就让我们试试看。”男爵轻轻地笑道，笑音如同魔鬼在地底下低沉的回响，他本人亦消失在黑暗中。

接下来的几天里，队长经受了从未有过的试炼。  
九头蛇为了得到他体内不可复制的血清，用尽了各种方法。包括获取他的精液，以制造试管婴儿。

“难道他被注射了超级血清会产生完全无法勃起的副作用吗？”男爵在单向玻璃观察镜后，看着六个赤身裸体的omega用尽了勾引之能事，但美国队长的阴茎却一直没有硬起来。  
由于要提取超级纯血清，因此不能对美国队长进行血液药物实验。也不可能给他注射春药。  
“可能是超级血清增强了他对于性诱的抵抗力，或许他需要更多的刺激和更长的唤起期。”在一旁的基因博士佐拉说道。  
“精神影响呢？”男爵问。  
“哦……”佐拉突然一副‘我怎么没想到的’神情，“我没有考虑到这种因素……”  
“或许超级血清不但能改变人的体质，还可能会影响人的精神力和性格。你或许要从这方面入手，博士。”男爵说。  
“是的，是的。”佐拉慌忙答道。  
“试试冬兵。”男爵看着一个omega即使在给美国队长口交之后，依然徒劳无功后说道。  
佐拉吃惊地在眼镜片后瞪大了眼睛。  
在他脑子里从来没想过，武器也可以当做生育工具来使用。

\------------------------------注释--------------------------  
西崔克出身及下面的九头蛇渊源、埃及巫师*：皆引自神盾局科普贴。  
埃及巫师印和阗：*《木乃伊》系列中那个光头大反派

 

***  
注意无Beta.

\----------------------------------------------------

2  
一片漆黑。  
他不知道自已在这里呆了多少天了。  
他们对他做了太多实验。  
这里没有白天黑夜，只有突然的哨音和强光，然后就有人来带他去实验室。  
但他相信自已的同伴一定会找到自已，并且他必须把巴基解救出来。

连续几天，他们用发情的omega来诱惑他。  
他不会让他们得惩。  
这是一种试炼。  
九头蛇给他的试炼。  
哪怕这里是地狱，他也会戴着锁链坚持下去。  
为了巴基。

“队长，我要向你表达我个人对你的敬意。”一个磁性的悦耳男低音在四周响起。  
“在过去几天里，我看到一个坚忍不拨的战士和英雄。我不禁深深地希望，如果有你这样的战士、英雄、理想者在我们的组织里，为我们共同的事业而斗争，我们的事业将会推进得有多么迅速，而我们的成果又将如何丰厚。”

这是西崔克的迷魂音。 

“不必白费口舌，男爵。就算你一千零一次对我说这样的话，我的回答也只会是‘不可能’。”队长回应道。

“你知道吗，队长？”西崔克的声音极缓极慢，就像地狱里魔鬼一般具有感染力，很容易让人沉醉。  
“我最欣赏的，就是你这样铁骨铮铮，拥有钢铁般意志的Alpha。我几乎要被你感动了。你拥有无可比拟的天赋。多么崇高，多么完美。上帝对你太过恩宠。恩宠到令人嫉妒。”

“我多么希望能与你共事，但多么可惜，你不同意我们的意识形态。但我们不需要总是敌对——”  
“我给你带来了一件礼物，我想，你会有惊喜的。”西崔克的声音隐匿下去，一如它来时那般魍魉鬼魅。

 

灯缓缓亮了。  
当队长习惯这昏暗的光亮后，他怀疑自已的视觉。

他脚下是高级的柔软地毯。  
他眼前是一张奢华至极的大床。  
就像那些古堡里的那种床。  
上面是厚得像给豌豆公主垫的精美软褥。  
床的四个角上有着床柱，上面围着纱幔。  
四周墙壁都是暗色天鹅绒的围幔。

这一次，又是什么花样？  
他皱着眉。  
好像有绰约人影在纱幔里面。

低低的，诡异的，有音乐响起来。  
好吧，那是印度音乐。  
但实在不适合现在的情境。  
他看到那纱幔中的影子扭动起来。

他一点也不期待下面会发生什么。

那纱幔揭开了。

What the hell?  
他面前究竟是什么？！

而他下面看到的，是他这辈子最为不可磨灭的印象之一，犹如他当年看到自已注射血清之后的效果。  
并且让他在此后的几天，差点悔恨到咬掉自已的舌头。  
好吧，这只是个比喻。

而那就是……  
巴基。

不。  
应该说是冬兵。  
一个赤裸的……  
好吧，  
不是赤裸的，  
但对于美国队长来说，  
那真不能算是一条裤子——  
内裤。  
只有一条带子。  
一条带子勒进臀缝间的……  
除了那个重点，  
能看到一切……

监听器里，向来稳如磐石的美国队长倒抽了一口冷气。  
足够令外面面容冷酷的监控者们听得清楚。  
监控指数表明美国队长的心跳快了四分之一，需氧量增加百分之二十，并且瞳孔放大。  
佐拉博士的眼睛扫了一眼指数，继续看着监控器。

“现在，按照训练时的来做。一步步来。”一个柔和的omega女音在冬兵耳朵里的微型通迅器说道。

美国队长，看着冬兵跪在床上，拉着床柱像人鱼一样来了个贴柱起伏，扭动着身体。  
“很好，”女声悦耳的说道，“现在把头偏一点向着他，望着他，舔舔嘴唇。”  
冬兵扭过头，干渴地看着被缚在特制金属椅上的美国队长。

呼吸频率加快，体表温度上升。  
佐拉看到指数有了进一步变化。  
这次实验或许能成功，他心想。

但下一秒，冬兵就出了差错，他的金属臂没有控制好力度，因此当他下床站到地毯上时，他没能拉住床柱, 扑通一下摔在地毯上，但他立刻迅速地爬起来继续扭动身体。

佐拉博士用手扶住额头，对于精益求精的他来说，不忍心看。  
真尴尬。  
前几次，由于冬兵捏碎了十来根木头床柱，所以床柱换成了金属的，但现在冬兵不知道这是金属床柱，所以又用小了力。

“温顺地趴到床上。”女声继续指示道。  
队长看到冬兵分开两腿跪到了床上，背对着自已，然后转过头来看着自已。  
冬兵的右手缓缓地滑过自已的侧腰，摸过后背。  
队长看到那手在浑圆蜜色的臀部上缓缓拉扯着那条陷入臀缝的黑带子，从上到下，然后又从下到上。  
队长知道自已不该看，自已应当闭上眼睛。  
但是天知道怎么回事，他的眼睛就像生锈的机械给卡住了。

冬兵放开了T字裤的细带，改而用手来回摸着自已蜜蜡般的肌肤，从臀缝缓缓到大腿内侧阴影，他微微张开嘴唇，时而用舌头舔动一下，蓝眼睛迷糊地看着队长。

而队长这才知道，自已的炼狱才刚刚开始。

血流明显加快，血压升高。  
热敏记录仪表明，美国队长的全身热敏图正在由黄变红。  
而有一些区域正在变得特别红。  
原来美国队长也不是铁板一块。

 

冬兵俯下身去，用金属手肘在床上支撑住自已，抬高了臂部，他用手掰开自已的臀缝，想将它展示给美国队长看。  
队长赶忙闭上了眼睛。  
“停下，巴基！停下！”美国队长的声音里已经有了一丝痛苦。

从数据显示来看，美国队长已经出汗了。  
与此同时，佐拉注意到身边的几个监控员也在座位上改变着坐姿。  
“冬兵甚至没有到热潮期。”佐位评论道。  
美国队长的血清使他能抵御很多药物和激素。  
多年的临床实验药物和基因经验，让佐拉对于心理因素比药物更能唤起美国队长这件事，感到奇异又新颖。  
美国队长能克制自己的本能，这已经是个奇迹了。  
但是他们又找到了方法来对付美国队长。这意味着心理控制对于超级血清战士来说，更为强大。  
这种临床经验实不多见，或许也可以让他发现新领域。这让他感到兴奋，舌头在嘴巴里不停地蠕动着，唾液也加速分泌越来，眼镜片后也散发出久违了的激动光芒。

 

3  
“美国队长睁开眼睛。  
冬兵发出的那种呻吟已经让美国队长如坐电椅之上了。  
可是，他却什么也不能做……”

当九头蛇3号实验纪录员正在勤勤恳恳记述美国队长 Case 106号临床记录之际，我们也不妨来进行一些题外话的探讨。

无马赛克版真人秀的确是经过实验和时间历史检验，一再证明，其对于人类的视觉冲击，和对于人类的心灵和心理是会造成巨大杀伤力的武器。  
究竟为什么人类会不惜人力物力投资、拍摄、观摩、欣赏自己的同类进行交配运动，我们不得而知，在此我们呼吁九头蛇相关科学家对其进行进一步深入研究。  
在这里，我们必须指出，美国队长深厚的Alpha处男及初恋情结或许也是促成九头蛇血清计划的推动力。  
我们不得不佩服九头蛇这个专业组织在其所不专业的领域当中的领头羊精神。  
如果你看过磨坊主是如何在驴子的面前吊着一根驴子爱吃却总是吃不到的胡萝卜，使其不断拉磨的巧妙方法，你必然会惊叹于九头蛇科学家们的对于行为心理学的奇妙实际应用。

虽然冬兵停止了使用抑制剂，但出于加强视觉冲击效果的考虑，九头蛇科学家们特地令冬兵事前在穴道中塞入一短截蜡烛式固型膏体。由于人体体温，其将在冬兵体内融化。  
事实再一次证明，九头蛇科学家们的实验方法取得了预期的效果。

由于超级血清带来的超级视动能力，队长能看到透明粘稠如同蜂蜜般的液体从巴基——冬兵过于肌肉发达的臀缝间缓缓流淌而出，从而形成一个圆圆的水珠，从深色的会阴滴落。

佐拉注意到身边的三位监察员都不自觉地停止了观察记录，两个人在用舌头舔着嘴唇，一个人几乎屏息凝神，他们都目不转睛。

由于冬兵过于发达的臀肌，柔美悦耳的女声再次在冬兵耳内响起。  
“再用力把臀部扒开，他看不到你的后穴。”  
于是冬兵呜咽了一声，咬着嘴唇，将T字裤的细带移到一边，手指更用力地将发达的臀部分开了许多。  
“很好。”女声嘉许地说。

哦！圣——弗朗西斯科！  
美国队长从来不用那些字眼。  
但总得有点替代物。

这是美国队长有生以来看过的最具有哲学意味的画面了。  
这简直是神圣之洞啊！  
美国队长感觉自己眼角发热。

如果他现在站着的话，他必然会下意识地双膝一软，跪在地上，用双手捧住那落下的美妙液体。  
而他此时的内心感受是这样的：  
他张开嘴唇，闭上双眼，全身心投入沐浴在一个巨大瀑布流的冲刷之下。  
What delicious and heavenly water!!!!!!!!!!

于是，在九头蛇的监听器里，科学家们听到了一个很不美国队长式的大喘气。  
机器发出了一阵轰鸣，佐拉赶忙查看。  
数据表明现在美国队长肾上腺素激增，血管内短时间通过大量携氧血红细胞，人体热敏图中心部份红色超出阈值。  
“Yes！Yes！”佐拉高兴地叫道。

那圆形透明水珠以慢镜头般在美国队长面前落下，自由落体后终究砸在了床褥上四分五溅，而在美国队长的超级视觉头脑中，它像是在微观镜头中被放大到眼前，其威力犹如一颗氢弹在他头颅中引爆，使他的视网膜假视到了一片蘑菇云般不可名状的空白。

当科学家们在监视器里看到美国队长胯下成功隆起时，他们都兴奋地相互击起掌来。  
他们多天以来的辛苦终于取得了成效！  
但佐拉却依然保持着冷静。  
“尊敬的同事们，实验尚未完成，请大家务必保持严谨而审慎的态度。”  
于是科学家们又回到座位上，继续认真地监测着各项指标。

 

冬兵放开了自己的臀部。  
队长看着冬兵四肢并用从床上爬下来，从地毯上爬到自己脚边。  
“现在，小心地拉开他的裤链……”女声谆谆善诱道，“轻柔地将它拿出……很好……”  
“……现在，按照教程中的方法撸动它……”  
只见冬兵抬起金属左臂。  
“Nooo!”通迅器里突然发出一声尖厉的女高音。  
冬兵吓得一下停住了手，眼睛愣得老大，不知道自己做错了哪里。  
“不，、——”通讯器里竭力从刚才的丧心病狂转回悦耳动人的女声，“用你的人类手臂（Human Hand）握住它，温柔地……不是用你的金属手臂……”  
冬兵依言抬起右手，握住了美国队长的命根。  
“现在，轻轻地，温柔地，将手指合成一个圈状，上下撸动它的柱身……”性感而甜蜜的女声指示道。

而九头蛇的科学家们则亦有机会一睹美国队长的金枪真身。  
What a Glorious Gun!  
所有人不由得肃然起敬。  
他们不由得条件反射性地一起站起，齐刷刷地举手对着这杆“荣誉之枪”喊道：“Hail，Hydra！"

西崔克男爵这时也来到了监视现场，他优雅地轻轻点头，向各位科学家致意，然后坐下了。  
不看不知道，世界真奇妙。

那玉柱犹如埃及方尖碑般坚挺、高昂，带有一种令人赏心悦目，崇敬不已的雄伟气质。  
而所有在场科学家们则亦拥有一种将方尖碑竖立起来般的自豪感。  
他们依照屏幕仔细测量了美国队长阴茎挺立的角度，得出了一个结论：如果美国队长躺下，那么这根阴茎与其躯体将各成90度夹角。

当科学家们满怀喜悦，在首领的陪同下注视着监视器时，美国队长却闭着眼睛，痛苦地享受着70多年来才迟来的“爱”。  
他双手奋力上提，双腿奋力蹬地，才能让自己不发出声音来。  
冬兵发挥着吃苦肯干、坚决服从命令的九头蛇精神，按照指示爱抚着美国队长的阴茎。  
他的手指粗糙，因此，通讯器里的指示尤其命他温柔对待以前属于美国队长个人，但现在属于九头蛇资产的这根独一无二的珍贵阴茎。

屏幕上放大了它的特写。  
科学家们观察到那条光滑的金色阴茎上如今布上了隆起的青筋，略微暗红的龟头如一朵完美的伞盖一般从包皮里膨胀出来，将柱身拉得笔直。  
事实上科学家们已经掏出了自己的手机给它拍照留念了。

管理  
回复 编辑  
bluedrdr

45  
主题   
1104  
帖子   
1292  
积分  
BT编剧大神  
Rank: 4Rank: 4Rank: 4Rank: 4  
帖子1104积分1292RP值1292 点  
5#  
楼主| 发表于 2015-11-18 09:07 | 显示全部楼层  
本帖最后由 bluedrdr 于 2015-11-18 09:42 编辑

 

4  
但接下来，对于九头蛇的精英科学家们来说是个挫败。  
冬兵已经运动了二十多分钟，可是美国队长仍未射精。  
实验室秘书端来了咖啡和小饼干。  
科学家们打着呵欠，伸了伸懒腰。  
“我赢了。”1号记录员说。  
“见鬼，我还以为从他勃起到射精的速度也比别人快四倍呢！”4号观察员悻悻地说，将打赌的钞票交到1号手上。

佐位喝着咖啡吃着小饼干看到美国队长仍在坚持。  
冬兵虽然耐力很强，但现在也停了下来，歇了口气，擦了擦额头的汗，用一副委屈浣熊脸神情看着美国队长。他能听到通讯器里的指挥员现在正在喝水的声音。

“巴基，你不该做这些。”美国队长喘着气对他说，脸涨到通红，汗滴滴答答往下淌，“停下。”  
可是冬兵心里却只是在想，这个人真傻，总把自己当成别的什么一个人，以及自己能不能赶上午饭。

“好了，冬兵，我们来换一种方式。”通讯器里的女声重新响起来。  
冬兵立刻重新进入待命状态。  
“现在，你站到美国队长的椅子，脚可以踏在他身体两侧的椅子上，对……很好，用手扶住他的肩，按照动作编号46来执行……对，抬起身体张开双腿，用阴部和臀部缓缓地，轻轻地摩挲他的脸颊……注意别让他透不过气来……”  
冬兵配合动作，也按照指令发出了相应的呻吟声。  
“很好，乖孩子，你做得很好……”女声表扬他道。

那仅有前方一块巴掌大的兜档布和一条细带的T字裤，在眼前晃来晃去，队长可以清楚地看到冬兵两腿间的会阴以及阴茎和阴囊的形状。  
丰满肉感的臀部时不时迎面而来，撞上他的脸。  
他就像个长跑运动员般努力地控制着自己的呼吸不要过于急促，以免像以前的哮喘一样令自己窒息。  
他闻到冬兵的气息。  
使用抑制剂后残留的气息，微苦，里面淡寡地夹着巴基自身的那种令人怀念的香甜。

结合的本能冲动和他的自制在角力着。  
他抬着头，喘着气，蓝眼睛看着这一切，看上去已经被削弱了许多抵抗力。  
他的阴茎上的青筋正在和他的脉博一样突突地跳动着。它已经膨胀到一个惊人的、令人无法不去膜拜、跪舔的长度和直径。  
西崔克男爵也着迷地看着它，烟头已经长到快要掉到地下，嘴里喃喃道：“啊，原来这就是超级血清的魔力……！ Marvelous! Splendid!”

冬兵放低了一些身体，低下头，队长从冬兵的两腿之间看到冬兵那双水汽氤氲的蓝色眼睛，冬兵伸出一只手抚摸着自己胸前暗色的乳头，胸膛起伏，呻吟着。  
现在比在床上又切近了数十倍。  
这真是美国队长的终极考验。

冬兵改用会阴摩挲着他的胸膛，和他四目相对地挺动着臀部上上下下，一边更沙哑地呻吟着。

克制啊，克制！  
美国队长在天堂和地狱之间辗转着。

“现在下来。”女声指示道。  
冬兵依言下了椅子。  
“跪下来做好准备。”里面的声音命令道。  
冬兵跪下来在美国队长打开的强劲的两腿之间。

“不不不！”美国队长急促地说道。  
他拼命地拉动椅子上的固定手铐，腿也用着力。  
“现在，用金属手臂手扶住他的一腿内侧，探过身体，用你属于人类的手臂，轻轻扶住他的阴茎，伸出舌头……”  
冬兵伸出舌头接触到了那金色大家伙的柱身。  
美国队长不由得全身一个激淩！  
虽然美国队长以钢铁般的意志扼制着自己的生理本能，但老天给的Heyheyhey的植物神经*脉冲却不放过他！

“用舌头滑过去舔它，想像你的舌头上有油，你必须把整个柱身都浇上油……”  
“把它想像成你受训时的那株最大的‘杏鲍菇’，对，就是这样，轻轻地吻它，完全把牙齿收起来，它是我们娇贵的，珍贵的资产，你不能让它受到一点伤害……”  
“不，不要舔它的龟头，不要把它含在口里，尤其不要碰它的射精口。我们不想让你的唾液和他的精液混在一起，记住。”  
“乖孩子，想想当时你是怎么做的？”  
冬兵想起来了。  
那些透明的果冻般口感的假阴茎，它们里面都有传感器，他们教导他如何舔弄它们，以触发里面的热敏机关以射出半固态牛乳。  
他茅塞顿开、欢快而灵俐地舔弄起它来。  
“乖孩子，发出点声音。”女声诱导说。  
“嗯……嗯……”他一边用适当的力度舔着他的任务，一边模糊地哼哼着。  
“不！巴基！别这样！停下！停下！”美国队长痛苦地喊着。

“停下来，”女声说道，“望着他，想像上次在中国执行任务时，你没吃到的那些中国甜点，说‘给我’，‘我想要~’。”  
冬兵的眼眶湿润了，他不由自主地喃喃说道，“给我，我想要~”  
“记得吗？他们上次都吃了，就你没吃到，说‘我好想要，史帝夫’……”女声加上道。  
“我好想要，史帝夫！~”冬兵泪眼汪汪地看着美国队长，真诚无比地说。  
“啊~！”随着短促的一声低吼，美国队长攥紧了拳头，咬紧了牙关。  
“OH，My God!”通读器里的女声传出了一声不是指令的惊呼。  
“他射了！他射了！”

“啊？！”外面的科学家惊讶而短促地叫着，慌忙记录下数据信息。  
机器飞快地运算着，打印机嘀嘀答答地吐出纸条。  
没有人看清刚才美国队长射精的一瞬间。

冬兵怔怔地睁着被精液糊了一半的眼睛，用手擦去自己嘴巴上挂着的粘乎乎的东西。  
一点也不好吃。  
他用舌头舔了舔嘴唇，想。

“椅子旁边有个玻璃杯，用它来装精液！”女声反应过来后，急促地命令他。  
然后她又飞快的补充说：“轻一点动作，别伤到它！”  
冬兵快速地拿起玻璃杯，将它倾斜地轻扣在美国队长的阴茎上。  
它仍旧在喷薄着液体。

冬兵一边装着，一边揉揉眼睛。  
刚才真的有点痛。

科学家们放慢了视频仔细地观察着美国队长阴茎的射精情况，以便记录更详细的数据。  
根据有效数据记算得出，美国队长射出精液的强度是普通人速率的四倍，因此射程也是四倍。  
他们又将视频倒回去查看他初次射精那一瞬间。

视频记录令他们感到不可思义。  
由于射精速度太快，精液聚积浓度太高，美国队长喷射出的精液居然在空中形成了一个如同鸡蛋大小的浑圆球形！  
屏幕上的慢速回放再现了人眼所不能观测到的那一瞬间。  
只见一团球形精液在空中翻滚着，在屏幕上划出一道抛物线轨迹，它有如一记强有力的射门砸在了冬兵的右颊和右眼上，然后四溅开来，展开糊住了冬兵的整张脸。

这真是堪比加农炮发射一般的射精动作！  
有力而澎湃！

大家欢呼起来，互相握着手。  
成功的喜悦感染着每一个人。  
他们欢呼着，雀跃着，喜悦的动人泪水在房间内飞舞着，  
简直都要跳起瑞奇 马丁的“生命之杯（柱）”了！  
这是历史性的时刻！  
这是应当铭记的时刻！

玻璃杯中已经装满了乳白色的液体。  
冬兵看着美国队长。  
一颗晶莹的泪珠挂在美国队长的眼角。  
“不……”美国队长用沙哑的声音低低地说道。  
他抬起红红的眼睛来看着冬兵。

被缚在椅子里的人，哭了。  
冬兵想。  
这个人真挺好看的。

不过更让冬兵心心念念的，还是午餐。  
于是浣熊魂似的冬兵利落的起身，回覆任务去了。

 

————————注-----------------------------  
植物神经*:植物神经系统(VNS)是内脏神经纤维中的传出神经、也称自律神经;植物神经系统掌握着性命攸关的生理功能:如心脏搏动、呼吸、消化、血压、新陈代谢等。  
植物神经系统(自主神经系统)是一个控制系统,很大程度上无意识地和调节身体机能等心率, 消化, 呼吸速率, 瞳孔反应, 排尿,性冲动。 该系统是主要的控制"应激"及"应急"反应。

管理  
回复 编辑  
bluedrdr

45  
主题   
1104  
帖子   
1292  
积分  
BT编剧大神  
Rank: 4Rank: 4Rank: 4Rank: 4  
帖子1104积分1292RP值1292 点  
6#  
楼主| 发表于 2015-11-20 13:10 | 显示全部楼层  
5  
温馨提示：注意身后。  
免责声明：此文中所有人物、团体、组织纯属虚构，与现实无关，切勿对号入座。  
\----------------------------------分割线---------------------------------------

席恩娜 施密特*看着监控器中的美国队长。  
他正在地上做俯卧撑。  
汗水顺着那隆起如山的背肌往下淌。  
她喜欢看他。  
他的身体。  
他的每一寸肌肉。  
他的腰线，  
他的紧臀，  
与他两腿之间可观的大物。  
甚至是他的每一根汗毛。

在那每一寸收缩的肌肉下隐藏着怎样的力量呢？

在试图用衣服绞杀看守后，美国队长只能穿一条极短的内裤几近赤裸地处于24小时监视下了。  
他的禁室中很简单，只有一张床和一个马桶。  
他甚至没有床单。

他总是在锻炼，如果他停下来，他就会想到巴基。  
当他赤裸地被一遍又一遍固定在实验台上时，他会想到巴基。  
当他躺下来，四肢贴着金属床，他会想到巴基。  
他的眼睛因为思念而沉静忧郁。

席恩娜经常看着他的眼睛。  
他的眼睛经常透过监控摄像头看向她不知道的地方。  
没有人知道他在想什么。

***  
佐拉博士从显微镜中移开眼睛。  
美国队长的精子是普通精子的四倍大，鞭毛是四倍长。活力十足。  
普通精子一般在空气里,仅存活7~8个小时，在暴露于空气的精液中不超过24小时。但如果在精子库中加以精心保存就可达几年时间。普通精子在阴道里存活无法超过8个小时，在宫颈里存活2--8天，在子宫和输卵管里存活2--2.5天。  
而美国队长的精子存活期是此数值的四倍。  
这些精子已经和卵子结合，形成了一个个巨大的受精卵被植入到代孕omega的子宫内。  
更让博士惊异的是，这些受精卵的生长速度超过普通受精卵的两倍。  
这意味着只要四个月左右，它们就能出生了。  
而它们对于代孕omega的身体消耗也是巨大的，这相当于让代孕omega们怀上双胞胎。  
当这些超级婴孩出生后，就是检测他们的能力和DNA的时候了。到时可以从他们的血液中提取血清。  
但是由于卵子的普通性，超级婴孩会不会被削弱能力呢？  
有没有更加增强血清的方法呢？

***  
“这是怎么回事？为什么冬兵的抑制剂失效了？”席恩娜问佐拉，这位美丽的蛇蝎女魔头*，有着一头棕色长发，和她父亲一样阴郁的褐色眼睛。  
“只有一种解释，他当时不小心喝下了美国队长的精液。而美国队长的血清具有生化功能，所以他的血液和精液都相当于拥有ANTI—DOTE（解药）的功能，这也是为什么我们在美国队长身上的药物实验都难起作用的原因。”  
“你的意思是说，因为美国队长的精液使抑制剂失效而令他热潮期发作了？”  
“是的。”  
“那么现在再使用抑制剂也没有用？”  
“是的。”博士点点头，走到计算机前，“另外，我还有新的发现。”  
“是什么？”她问。  
“我在精液里和精子体内都发现了一种特殊的酶，新型的酶，了不起的酶。”博士兴奋地说，在操作台上打下几个字。  
屏幕上显示出这种酶的分子结构。  
“它有什么用处吗？”她问。  
一个酶的分子结构并不能引起什么兴趣。  
“它可以使人永葆青春。”  
“哦？”席恩娜有了兴趣，凑到大屏幕前。  
“它可以使人体内细胞的端粒(染色体末端)*变短的进程逆反。因此可以延长寿命，重返青春。”  
“再具体一些，我们可以怎样使用它呢。”  
“每天喝上8毫升，就可以强身健体，并且只需要两个小时的睡眠，还可以修复人体细胞，比如说治愈伤势。”  
“这真是了不起的发现……”席恩娜赞许道，然后挑起眉毛看了着一个个分装精液的小瓶，眼睛中闪过一丝狡黠，颇有深意的说：“这么说，那这些是一瓶瓶比黄金还要贵重的液体喽……”

 

***  
“佐拉博士，你的确是一位了不起的天才、鬼才加奇才！”西崔克男爵站在餐桌前举着酒杯，他的酒杯里斟黄金色略有泡沫的液体，“我提议，我们一齐为佐位博士的研究成果干杯！”  
围着餐桌一众衣冠楚楚的九头蛇上层人物都站起来，举起手中的酒杯。  
一米高的佐拉也欢悦地举起了酒杯。  
他不但将美国队长的精液制成了香槟，并且还加入了德国啤酒的发泡工艺，因此，口感也很好。  
现在，每位九头蛇上层人物都将睡前酒换成了精液香槟。  
席恩娜甚至在使用着精液面膜。  
当然，这是因为她那次轻轻在他耳边吹气，抚摸着他硕大的光脑壳，好一通调情，才得到的这种特权。

但美国队长只有一个，而精液需求量却如此之大。配额有限。  
九头蛇不得不停止让冬兵使用抑制剂，利用冬兵的热潮期来获得更多的精液。

***  
三周之后，世界地下组织峰会秘密地举行了。  
九头蛇由于在此次世界地下组织峰会上召开了一个前所未有的“新闻发布会”而出尽风头。

与会众人难以至信地看到美国队长被缚在座椅上的纪录片，以至于忘记了鼓掌。  
他们惊讶而凝息地看着美国队长受尽引诱，经受各种实验，还有被打上马赛克的冬兵对于座椅上的美国队长所做的一切。  
而当他们看到美国队长的阴茎终于竖立起来时，与会现场爆发出了一阵长久的、热烈的掌声。  
电影暂停在美国队长的阴茎特写之上，聚光灯打在站上讲台的佐位博士身上。  
他面前的桌子上放在几罐可口可乐。  
“或许有件事大家很想知道，但又挺难从视频中得出准确的认知，数据又可能会显得太呆板无趣，”一米高的佐拉博士卖了个关子，转了转自己举着的巴掌，语气显得有些调皮，“现在让我用最简单直观的方式来为大家说明一个大家可能很关心的事情——美国队长的阴茎到底是什么尺寸——我想这个可口可乐测试会名留青史……”  
然后，他拿着一罐可口可乐叠在另一罐的上面，说：“355ml的可口可乐易拉罐的总高度为12.310cm, 美国队长的阴茎勃起长度超过了两罐半，可口可乐罐半径为3.305cm, 周长约为20cm, 这个周长恰好是美国队的茎粗。他的精液坏精率为0，精子大小为一般精子的四倍大，这解释了他超越常人的身体机能。”  
“博士，根本不用拿可口可乐来比较，美国队长的阴茎长度不就是差不多你身高的三分之一吗？”有人叫道。  
会场发出了巨大的笑声。  
博士倒不以为耻，说道：“三分之一还多。”  
会场又发出了“Wuhhhhhhhh”的赞叹声。

——————————注----------------------------------

1.席恩娜*：是红骷髅的女儿，绰号原罪，这里的设定是她没有毁容，保持人类长相。

2.染色体端粒*：随着人体衰老而端粒(染色体末端)越短，因此端粒是判断寿命长短的一个重要指标。

3.女人最爱的阴茎尺寸调查*：（此数据引用真实调查报告）  
　　  
　　女性认为“理想的”(完美的)阴茎尺寸：长7.25—8.25英寸(约合18.42—20.96cm)、茎粗6.25—6.5英寸(约合15.88—16.51cm)  
　　女性认为“非常满意但不完美的”阴茎尺寸：长6.25—9英寸(约合15.88—22.86cm)、茎粗5.75—6.75英寸(约合14.61—17.15cm)  
　　女性认为“满意的”阴茎尺寸：长5.75—10英寸(约合14.61—25.4cm)、茎粗5.25—7英寸(约合13.34—17.78cm)  
　　女性认为“令人爽的”阴茎尺寸：长5—11英寸(约合12.7—27.94cm)、茎粗4.75—7.25英寸(约合12.07—18.42cm)

管理  
回复 编辑  
bluedrdr

45  
主题   
1104  
帖子   
1292  
积分  
BT编剧大神  
Rank: 4Rank: 4Rank: 4Rank: 4  
帖子1104积分1292RP值1292 点  
7#  
楼主| 发表于 2015-11-20 19:54 | 显示全部楼层  
plxz220 发表于 2015-11-20 16:24  
话说，我有个朋友的朋友的朋友。。真的拿她男朋友的X液敷面膜。。没经过处理哦。。。

其实男子精液一点营养也没有。科学实验已经检验过了。完全是男权社会营造出来的带有目的性的神话。

不过美国队长的已经由佐拉博士验证过是有"功效"的。哈哈。。。。

管理  
回复 编辑  
bluedrdr

45  
主题   
1104  
帖子   
1292  
积分  
BT编剧大神  
Rank: 4Rank: 4Rank: 4Rank: 4  
帖子1104积分1292RP值1292 点  
8#  
楼主| 发表于 2015-11-20 23:18 | 显示全部楼层  
本帖最后由 bluedrdr 于 2015-11-20 23:32 编辑

epansy 发表于 2015-11-20 23:09  
卧槽！两个半可乐罐，30cm合12英寸长，茎粗20cm，这已经超越了驴屌的size，根本就是monster cock了啊！（卧 ...

阴茎的尺寸指的是勃起时的尺寸:)  
不必恐慌。  
的确有人勃起后拥有11到12英寸的阴茎。  
我是以很科学很严谨的态度考证的。  
下面的注释量表可是真正的科学研究报告。你看看里面的尺寸再参照比对一下吧....  
这完全是有可能的。。。。  
另外他本来就有超级血清。。。  
希望能解答你的疑惑。  
看我的正直脸........  
点评

epansy  
从胯下掏出了米尺量了量……然后羞愧地掰断了自己的（……等等性别好像不对 发表于 2015-11-21 22:26

管理  
回复 编辑  
bluedrdr

45  
主题   
1104  
帖子   
1292  
积分  
BT编剧大神  
Rank: 4Rank: 4Rank: 4Rank: 4  
帖子1104积分1292RP值1292 点  
9#  
楼主| 发表于 2015-11-30 14:56 | 显示全部楼层  
6  
决定认真码文了。这一章‘哲学’到我自己都不好意思了。

\----------------------------九头蛇世界分割线----------------------------------

在这个精彩的开场白之后，佐拉博士继续说道：“感谢在座各位同仁对九头蛇成立以来的鼓励与支持、友爱及帮助，在此百年庆典之际，我们隆重推出‘美国队长牌’睾丸酮激素针剂及含片。这种针剂及含片内含美国队长睾丸酮激素、各种维生素及微量元素，中西配方结合，撷取中国汉方精粹，添加各种精益壮阳之圣品，鹿鞭、虎鞭、蛇胆、熊胆及天山雪莲，由中国汉方中草药协会监制，只要一针或一颗就可让你ED不再，雄风再起！天然睾酮激素无毒副作用，居家野外之必备良品！”说着，博士手中捏着一个红色的小瓶，招手示意一名壮汉上台。  
只见那壮汉脱下裤子，裸着下身吞下一粒药丸，一名展示人员将一个500克的砝码吊在那人的阴茎上。博士在大屏幕上打出一个秒表给大家计时。  
只见不一会儿，那人的阴茎便吊着那砝码向上挺翘而起。  
“55秒勃起！”博士掐下秒表振臂高呼道，“坚如钢铁！”  
与会群众全都给予热烈的掌声和欢呼。  
博士声色并茂地说道，“‘美国队长牌’睾丸酮激素，谨防假冒，请认准九头蛇商标！仿冒必究！九头蛇，掌握核心科技。我们一直被模仿,从未被超越！”  
博士话音落下，会场中又响起雷鸣般的掌声。  
西崔克男爵在主席台一旁也不住地点头鼓掌。  
佐拉博士真不愧为一名上为组织分忧，下为百姓解愁的优秀科学家及经济人才！他们的确应当大力发展“美国队长”经济。说不定那个审讯室和实验台以及那张绑缚过美国队长的坐椅将来也能做一个观光体验式景点呢！

当雷鸣般的掌声停歇之后，博士继续说道：“这远远不是我们唯一的产品，我们还推出了‘美国队长’按摩器！”  
只见那是一根巨硕的仿真硅胶阴茎，被众星捧月般放在数十颗睾丸形状水晶球制成的展台上，阴茎头上还戴着一顶黄金制成的小皇冠。  
“澎湃动力，超级马力，漩涡式增压，一次成形！纯美国队长尺寸！完美造型！百分百感觉！能够射出蛋形精液，让你体会从未有过的高潮体验！产品编号211314。欢迎在我们的官网上订购！”  
几位俊美而衣着暴露的omega兔男郎，推着这个产品向现场的观众全方位展示它的动力和质地。  
只见阴茎的顶端在现场不断地喷射着十来米的泡沫奶油，让场下的人疯狂地尖叫着跳着，张开嘴来舔食。更有不少人还要求与之合影。

在展示完第二种产品后，博士要求大家安静下来。  
“如果按摩器无法满足您的需求，你可以选择我们另一款高端产品，‘美国队长’性爱机器人。”  
说着，由几位九头蛇制服美女推上来一个盖着蓝色绸缎的高大物体。  
博士揭开了绸缎，只见是一个栩栩如生的美国队长等比机器人，与真人相似度高达99.86%。  
“九头蛇AI智能科技，为您创造全新体验，爱‘动’生活。完全生物仿真设计，触感体验超越想像，智能对话互动。”博士介绍道，说着他一抓‘队长’模型的胯间。  
“这是启动按键。”他介绍道。  
大家发出一阵会心的哄笑。  
只见那个‘队长’打了个挺，睁开眼睛，看到了博士，于是抬了抬手很有礼貌地做了一个请的手势说：“博士你好。”  
“噢，我等你说这句话已经等了很久了。”博士说道。  
现场观众全被他们给逗乐了。  
‘队长’耸耸肩，说道：“很抱歉我现在才加入‘九头蛇’。我想我浪费了很多时间。”  
“是的，队长。”博士装模作样的说道。  
“有什么我可以为你效劳的，博士？”  
“哦，你知道的，每个人都有‘那个’需求……”  
博士一边说着话，机器人‘队长’一边打量着他。  
还没等博士说完话，‘队长’便插话道：“博士，根据您的身高，我建议您给我来个口活。或者您更喜欢被我绑着吊起来，博士？”那声音完全和美国队长一样。  
“噢！我真喜欢你的开门见山——啊！你是怎么知道的，队长？！”博士作出一副又受伤又惊讶的表情。  
“因为我是美国队长，为人民服务是我的宗旨。我很早就关注你了，博士。”‘队长’彬彬有礼的说道。  
大家在下面都大笑着鼓掌。  
博士于是转向现场会众们：“此产品附赠性爱手册，内含‘印度爱经’、‘素女心经’、‘房中内术’等经典性爱教科书，性爱从此不再枯燥。您可以尽情体验捆绑，滴蜡，电击睾丸等108种不同BDSM情趣，或者是虚拟3P——不一般的感受，你的性爱你做主，就在‘美国队长’性爱机器人。我们承诺，不满意七天无条件退货，完全包邮。产品编号：00544（动动我试试）。”  
大家鼓着掌热情高涨，人群中有人吹着哨子，有人大叫“给我来一打！”  
博士不得不压手示意大家安静。  
好一会儿骚乱的人群才安定下来。  
“最后，我要隆重向大家介绍这一期的明星产品。”博士说，“这项产品由我们组织中的第一美女，‘原罪’席恩娜 施密特亲自试验。”  
说着，博士牵起了刚刚登台的席恩娜的手。她比他高出了腰以上的部位。  
“我十分荣幸地以亲身经验向大家推荐我们的这一产品。”她对着麦克风说道，接着有人拿上来一个迷你的冷冻箱，放在展示台上打开。只见里面放着一个蓝色的小瓶。  
席恩娜戴上手套拿起它，说：“我们成功地合成了美国队长精液内的睾酮酶，它可以使人体内细胞的端粒(染色体末端)变短的进程逆反。因此可以延长寿命，令人重返青春。现在我手中的这一瓶就是‘美国队长牌’ 睾酮酶原液。”  
说着，她让一位满脸皱纹的老人和一位台下的观众上台来给大家示范。  
只见那位观众用手抚摸了老人满脸的皱纹后向大家确认这是真的，然后，席恩娜便为老人的脸上涂上这种原液。  
十分钟后，只见这位老人的皮肤上，皱纹消失了一半，而老年斑完全消失，像是年轻了二十多岁。  
这时，席恩娜再让那位观众抚摸老人的脸颊。  
那观众大声惊呼：“这不可能！这不可能是真的~！”  
只听见场下掌声鸣动如雷，响彻整个地下大厅。  
席恩娜继续介绍道：“这款产品属于生物制剂，完全无毒副作用，可以广泛的用作美容护肤原料。你们订购后，可以按需求提供给你们的客户。比如说，香奈尔、兰蔻、雅诗兰黛 、CD、伊丽莎白?雅顿等等。 按照不同的价位，加入不同的用量。例如，‘SK-III修护精华露’一瓶中可加入睾酮酶原液用量0.3毫升。以此类推。我们将在双十二推出特惠活动，敬请关注我们的Twitter!现在我们将进行第一轮预售！存货有限，先到先得！”  
大家纷纷从座椅上跳起来，挥舞着手中的空白订单表上前去抢购，顿时人海人山汇集成喧嚣叫嚷的海洋。

管理  
回复 编辑  
bluedrdr

45  
主题   
1104  
帖子   
1292  
积分  
BT编剧大神  
Rank: 4Rank: 4Rank: 4Rank: 4  
帖子1104积分1292RP值1292 点  
10#  
楼主| 发表于 2015-12-1 14:20 | 显示全部楼层  
本帖最后由 bluedrdr 于 2015-12-2 14:34 编辑

 

7  
一切丧心病狂都属于楼猪作者！切勿对号入座！

\------------------------九头蛇世界分割线--------------------------

“赚到盆满砵满，数钱数到手软并不是我们——九头蛇的事业目标。  
我们有着更高的目标！  
为此，我们的科学家兢兢业业、奋斗在第一前线，我们的战士战斗在各个分裂的帝国主义强权统治下的第一线！我们一定要打下征服世界，让天下大同的攻坚战！  
一个美国队长是不够的，我们从来不搞个人英雄主义。世界需要千万个你们这样的士兵，一个纪律严明，素质过硬，听组织指挥的精锐部队！哪里需要你们，你们就去到哪里！  
同志们，让我们吹响胜利的号角，向着胜利冲锋！”西崔克激情万丈唾沫横飞地演说着。  
在阅兵式中，他的主席台下面站着千万个一模一样的克隆士兵。他们强壮有力，有着像铁一样的纪律。  
“我志愿加入九头蛇组织，拥护组织纲领，遵守组织章程，履行组织成员义务，执行组织的决定，严守组织纪律，保守组织秘密，对组织忠诚，积极工作，为九头蛇主义奋斗终身，随时准备为组织和世界大同牺牲一切，绝不背叛组织！”他台下，克隆人军队异口同声地宣誓道。

正当西崔克男爵——伟大的九头蛇创立者和头领，在自己春秋大业的美梦中流着口水，鼻孔吹着泡泡之时，他突然被一阵急促的铃声惊醒了。

十五分钟后，他出现在实验观察室里。  
“怎么回事？”他问佐拉博士道。  
“我找到了加强血清的方法。”博士坐在显微镜前回答，然后兴奋地让男爵用显微镜观察一个培养皿。  
男爵看到一个巨大的球形。  
“这是什么？”  
“这是一个受精卵。”博士回答道，然后在大屏幕放出了一张图片，只见图片上一大一小两个球形，“而这个受精卵是普通受精卵的四倍大小。”  
“我用冬兵的卵子和队长的精子结合，经过四十八小时，受精卵长成了普通受精卵的四倍大小，其生长速度也是普通受精卵的四倍。冬兵当年被苏联实验室注射过公式血清，我推断他们两人的血清结合能产生出更强的血清。”  
“受精卵是普通卵子的四倍大，那会不会产生超级巨婴？”西崔克男爵说。  
“根据现有数据和已解出的血清公式推断，不会。婴儿出生时将会是正常体重和个头，但它的能力，不论是Alpha或是omega都将具有超级血清的两倍能力。如果这些婴儿长大成人，我们再让他们之间通婚，那么他们的孩子又将继承父母的能力，并且能力会进一步得到倍数增强。”  
“那么他们的能力可以通过迭代来不断无限加强吗？”  
“按照现在的理论依据，超级血清的能力是不可能通过迭代来不断并且无限增强的。当它们达到美国队长血清的十六倍强度时就不会再增强了——但是，只要我们能获得十六倍血清，”博士停顿了一下，“那将会是一个新的种族，和我们完全不同。我们将做到人类自行进化千万年后才能达到的超级进化。我们能把这种血清称之为‘无限公式’，它能使人类成为一个完美的物种。”  
男爵看着屏幕的眼睛放射出了可怕的光芒。  
“博士，你将成为二十一世纪最伟大的科学家。”他又低又沉的说道，但是连博士都能听出他声音中的激动和颤抖，“十六倍的生命！”  
“是的，寿命的长度和质量也是十六倍，对于现在的人类来说，就相当于永远不会老了。”博士补充道。  
“冬兵可以不再出任务了，他现在拥有了新的，更为重要的任务。”男爵话中有话的说道。  
“我用美国队长的睾酮素提取成了一种催情剂，对血清完全没有任何妨害和副作用，这种催情剂可以让冬兵一个月产生两次自然热潮期，提高受孕率。超级受精卵的生长速度是普通受精卵的四倍，因此冬兵只要两个半月就可以生下第一个X8血清婴儿了。”  
“很好，你要时刻监控冬兵的身体状况，现在，他和美国队长一样重要了。”西崔克男爵说道。  
“明白，大人。”博士回答道。

 

***  
我们不得不承认我们在进行X16血清时发生的一件小事或许正是阻止历史进程改变的一件决定性事件。  
因为这件事极大的扰乱了冬兵的心智，致使他做出了不可预料的行为，我们为此真是深感遗憾。  
可是历史并没有如果。  
Bluedrdr  
首席档案官，九头蛇党史文献研究会

修订本序言  
历史绝非偶然可以促成。历史永远是必然的选择。  
在本删节版中，原版本所附的，用以记录当时实情的声像资料已然无据可考。在原论文作者的坚持下，显然不符合马克思唯物主义辩证法的上一段‘历史评论’，也被编撰在本删节版内。对于该段内容，请研究学者及其它相关读者不要过于认真。  
Siluxue  
首席档案官  
注：我可爱的，学问高深的继任者完全不知道自己在说些什么。对于历史选择来说，最荒谬的往往是最可能的。  
Bluedrdr  
前首席档案官

管理  
回复 编辑  
bluedrdr

45  
主题   
1104  
帖子   
1292  
积分  
BT编剧大神  
Rank: 4Rank: 4Rank: 4Rank: 4  
帖子1104积分1292RP值1292 点  
11#  
楼主| 发表于 2016-5-27 09:49 | 显示全部楼层

8  
本文丧病，玻璃心、纯洁不愿受污染的妹子快右上点叉！  
————————正文-------------------------------

这是一个金碧辉煌的豪华宴厅。宾客们皆衣冠楚楚。高档的定制西服，光彩夺目的鱼尾露背礼服，钻石项链，纯金怀表，一派高雅的上流空气。  
宾客们优雅地用着迷人的微笑以拉丁语交谈着。他们手持用餐刀叉的姿势是多么优雅完美，他们的措辞是如此精致细腻、文雅艺术。  
而他们眼前的菜肴和餐具都是如此精美绝伦。  
他们是如此的愉悦、从容，发自内心的对于这次宴会感到心满意足。  
在这张铺着九头蛇标志的高级餐桌上，有一个人躺在上面。他全身赤祼，身上铺满了各式精美的菜肴。  
而他，就是美国队长。  
他的躯体是多么令人赏心悦目，他这一幅人体餐桌在天花板的镜子里倒映出来如同镶嵌着的油画。  
宾客们在他身边举着杯，聊着天，从他身上夹菜，一名英俊的卷发男宾客拿起一柄明晃晃的餐刀刺下去，鲜血霎时涌现出来，而美国队长一动不动。  
他躺在那桌子上，宾客们的刀叉反光明晃晃地映在他的脸上，映照着他那令人垂涎的身体。  
一位带着金丝眼镜的中年宾客一边交谈一边微笑着用刀在他的胳膊上划开一道口子，用水晶杯接装那流下来的鲜血。  
旁边，在一个餐盘中装着一支粗长的香肠，可它的形状更像是一只阴茎，它和美国队长的肤色十分相近。另一位穿着紫色绸缎晚礼服的女宾客优雅而纯熟地切下它的一截放入口中，点头称赞厨师的高超厨艺。  
鲜血在美国队长的身上蜿蜒流成一张诡异的图画，仿佛是九头蛇的标志一般。  
这是一次无以伦比的终极盛宴，此等佳肴珍馔令宾客们心花怒放，他们为色香味所倾倒，他们的嘴唇贪婪地喝着血酒、他们的味蕾品味着舌尖上的肉质，他们赞叹、他们彬彬有礼地露出他们白森森的牙齿笑着。

“啊——！”绯红女巫旺达从床上惊坐起来，大口地喘着粗气。  
一个身影从墙的那头穿过来。  
“你怎么了，旺达？我听见你在叫喊。”一个声音问她。  
“他们在吃他！”旺达扑入来人那宽阔的怀中。  
“……什么在吃他？”幻视不解其意地问。  
“他、他们榨干了队长的最后一滴精液，然后就、就开始吃他——用刀子一片片割……呜……”旺达说不下去了，捂着嘴哭道，“太可怕了！”  
“什么？！谁？吃、吃队长？！”幻视也是头一次听到这么可怕的事，想像中的场景嗖的一下进入他的脑中，但是一会儿，他便冷静了下来。  
“你是在做了恶梦吗，旺达？”  
“那个梦非常真实！非常真实！就像在我眼前一样！”旺达叫道。  
“冷静一点旺达，我知道你很担心他，但我相信队长不会那么容易死去的，我们要坚信这一点，继续寻找他！着急也是没有用的，你的梦里有没有出现任何地点的线索呢？”  
“我、我想不起来……”绯红女巫努力地回想道，“嗯……我看到他们的动作都很奇怪……有一种说不出来的感觉……很做作……”

 

***  
(生气勃勃地)  
大海航行靠舵手，万物生长靠太阳。  
Sailing the seas depends on the helmsman，  
Life and growth depend on the sun  
雨露滋润禾苗壮  
Rain and dew drops nourish the crops  
干革命靠得是九头蛇思想  
Making revolution depends on Hydra Theory  
鱼儿离不开水呀  
Fish can't leave the water  
瓜儿离不开秧  
nor melons leave the vine  
人民群众离不开嗨爪党  
The masses can't do without the Hydra party  
九头蛇思想是不落的太阳  
Hydra Theory is the sun that forever shines  
鱼儿离不开水呀  
Fish can't leave the water  
瓜儿离不开秧  
nor melons leave the vine  
人民群众离不开嗨爪党  
The masses can't do without the Hydra party  
九头蛇思想是不落的太阳！  
Hydra Theory is the sun that forever shines

“Hail！Hydra!”九头蛇士兵们一边唱着，一边向首领西崔克敬礼。  
“同志们辛苦了！”西崔克向他们招手道。  
“首长辛苦了！”  
“同志们晒黑了！”  
“首长更黑！”

经过一天的生产劳动与训练，好不容易到了中午，冬兵一手拿着不锈钢饭盆，一手拿着自己的一卡通看着窗口里面的菜。

红烧狮子头  
蒜蓉虾仁  
油淋生菜  
窝窝头  
猪肉炖粉条  
酸菜  
什锦炒饭  
各色包子

披萨  
寿司  
炸鸡块  
炸土豆  
炸面包片  
培根

……  
自从他去中国执行任务后，他就无法自拔的爱上了中餐。自从九头蛇总部食堂开了中餐窗口，他必然每天光临，还和窗口打饭人员搞好了关系，这样就可以多打一些。  
他开开心心地打好了自己的菜，拿着一个盛着包子的大盆坐在食堂餐桌上，开吃了。  
“这包子看起来不错啊。”一个声音传入他耳中，只见一个人一抬腿跨过餐椅坐了下来。  
他警惕地用手圈住了自己那盆包子和一大盆菜。  
此人乃是赫尔穆特?泽莫上校，泽莫男爵海因里希的儿子，两颊圆滚滚的，长得挺斯文，挺无害，很容易令人想起宠物仓鼠，比冬兵军衔高了不知几个等级。  
泽莫来自索科维亚，说来和来自东欧罗马尼亚的冬兵是半个老乡。  
不过冬兵除了顶头上司，别人的帐都不买的。  
他用浣熊脸对着那人，紧紧地看守着自己的食盆。  
“放心，我不是来和你抢包子饺子。”泽莫上校一笑，圆圆的脸颊更圆得堆起来，“我这里有水晶糯米桂花糕，你要吃么？”  
冬兵的包子从嘴里掉下来，盯着泽莫上校筷子上的水晶糯米桂花糕，拼命咽着口水，但没有顶头上司叉骨的允许，或是‘老爹’皮尔斯 亚历山大的首肯，他可不敢吃嗟来之食。  
“你现在可要多吃点，以后恐怕吃什么都不饱了……”泽莫看着他，怜悯地说。  
吃不饱？冬兵紧张起来，怎么？又到了物资匮乏的时候了？  
“唉……”泽莫上校叹口气，“我真不愿看到那种事，你是我们最好最优秀的士兵……”  
“哦，天呐，想想都会觉得痛，我真不敢想像你会痛得如何难以忍受……”泽莫停了一会儿，好像是难以启齿，但又不得不说。  
痛？又要烫头吗？不会吧，他现在好多了，再也不做梦，任务也完成得很好呢——呜——他不要烫头——  
“简直不敢想像你要承受那么粗的东西，那么粗，太可怕了！简直是——灭绝人性的——！你是我们最优秀的士兵，绝不应该承受那样的事情——噢，天呐，上帝啊，那会多痛啊——并且让那东西进入你的身体，然后肚子鼓起来，就像每天抱着大西瓜一样，它砸在你身上，睡也睡不好，吃也吃不下，吃下去的东西都要吐出来——每天呕吐恶心——那简直是非人的折磨——”泽莫一边说，一边摇着头。  
冬兵最怕这个，觉得每个人都在他面前说些玄虚的、他不明白的事情。还是席恩娜姐姐对他最好，从来说话都简单直接明了，他不明白的话也不扇他耳光，也不给他烫头。  
“他们要让你和美国队长交配——”泽莫凑近了他说，低声说，“你明白吗？交配——生孩子——美国队长的阴茎你见过的，那是一把可憎的凶刃、是钢铁大炮——要把它放到你身体里面不停刺插才能交配生孩子——噢，天呐，多痛啊——想像一下被大炮轰击的感觉——并且你还要给那可恨的该死的美帝国主义代表生孩子——”

什么？！生孩子？！给敌人生孩子？！给该死的可恨的美帝国主义代表生孩子？！  
不！绝不！  
冬兵嗵地一下站起来，他绝不要给敌人生孩子！他不要做omega！他不要生孩子！他要做Beta!  
“别那么激动！”泽莫拉住他，低声说，“被别人发现了可不好！这是军事机密，我可是冒着生命危险才透露给你的！”  
冬兵这才意识到事情的严重和危险性。  
他坐下来，紧紧握住泽莫的手，就像看着救命稻草一样看着泽莫，以一种哀求的眼神请求泽莫的帮助。

管理  
回复 编辑  
bluedrdr

45  
主题   
1104  
帖子   
1292  
积分  
BT编剧大神  
Rank: 4Rank: 4Rank: 4Rank: 4  
帖子1104积分1292RP值1292 点  
12#  
楼主| 发表于 2017-1-19 21:38 | 显示全部楼层  
本帖最后由 bluedrdr 于 2017-7-21 16:40 编辑

 

9  
我终于决定写完这篇了。  
后续的情节实在是太污了——  
建议不是老饕的亲真的不要轻易尝试，否则容易出事——  
在半梦半醒之时构思时，只觉得很黄，等坐到电脑前真正开始写这章时才意识到有多黄——  
但如果不写，只怕以后再也写不出这样的污——  
估计好多人会看得吐，请快点叉吧！  
祝亲们新年污的越堕落越快乐吧——

——————————+-------------------------------------

没有日，没有夜，只有四面金属壁，美国队长努力让自己还具有时间的概念——  
多少天，多少分，多少秒过去了？  
实验、实验、实验……丧心病狂的九头蛇让他经历过了无数实验——  
他那敏锐的头脑也开始模糊——  
三餐不是定时的，九头蛇很注意不给他任何提示。  
他的队友或许永远也无法找到这里——  
他必须自救，但机会一直没有来到——

 

所以，当他正在假寐时，一点声响都足以令他全身肌肉紧绷着从固定的金属床上跳下来——  
他不能相信自己的眼睛——  
巴基！  
在他眼前的，只能是巴基。  
但是他们怎么会这样见面——  
他看到巴基全身赤裸只穿着一条完全透明的T字裤。

"对于泽莫挟私人恩怨以报复社会的行径，但凡有社会公德之人都会予以谴责，他所造成的后果也远远超出了当事人的预料——"  
九头蛇首席档案官bluedrdr

 

“鱼香肉丝、酸辣毛血旺、口水鸡、豆豉肉酱虎皮椒、爆炒鱿鱼、凉拌猪耳、牛肉粒绢豆腐、莲白粉丝、响油芦笋……”泽莫用着发音生疏奇怪拗口的俄语努力声情并荗地在九头蛇关押终极武器的休眠舱前朗诵着中华食谱。  
“别念了！”冬兵双手拼命扯着手铐吼叫道。  
“这些美食你一辈子也吃不到，因为你只是个武器，你只能呆在这里！”泽莫大声叫道，“起早贪黑，吃的比鸡少，做的比狗多，单位却总是拖欠工资，从不放假，加班无补偿，食堂里洗碗用洗衣粉，菜难吃得像洗脚水，领导们拿回扣给我们吃死猪肉，而我们的工资粮票连三包辣条都买不起！”  
“别说了！”冬兵痛苦地吼道。  
“我们要报复社会！报复这个不公平的体制和系统！我们不能再甘于当螺丝钉！我们要铲平这个狗娘养的堕落的社会体制！消灭独裁！消灭垄断！摧毁腐朽的资本主义、享乐主义、金钱至上主义！解放全人类！”泽莫握紧了拳头，激扬万丈地用俄语大声叫道。  
冬兵终于像一只愤怒的野熊那样嚎叫起来！他挣脱了镣铐！打碎了休眠舱的防弹玻璃！  
啊！解放了的冬日战士！  
“去吧！伟大的*产阶级战士！光明的未来在等待！”泽莫拼尽全力地大声呐喊，“乌拉！乌拉！*”  
“乌拉！乌拉！”冬兵张开双臂像巨灵神般嘶吼着，用铁臂捣开了铜墙，勇猛地一冲而去。

据九头蛇包干食堂的员工回忆，那天，是他们人生中最黑暗的一刻。  
食堂里哭爹叫娘、汤流成河，做好的菜横尸遍地，肉片挂满了天花板滴着肥腻腻的油，大厨们嘴里塞满了自己掌勺的暗黑料理，已经因地沟油和化学调料而面目全黑中毒身亡。

史帝夫看着这个刚从食堂那硝烟弥漫的战场中撕杀出一条血路来到他这里的冬兵。  
“巴基？”史帝夫愣愣地问。  
“谁他妈是巴基？！”冬兵用着地狱死神的目光看着他，“你！——”冬兵指着史帝夫道，“资本主义的走狗，腐朽世界的代表，伪正义的英雄！我要代表*产阶级消灭你！”  
史帝夫惊愕地看着冬兵。  
这不是他记忆中的巴基，而是一架冷酷、无情的人形机器。  
“不，巴基，我们是朋友！”史帝夫说道。  
“谁跟你他妈薅*会主义羊毛的*本主义毒瘤是朋友！”巴基怒不可遏地狂叫着，扑向史帝夫。  
两人战在一处。  
史帝夫终究凭借着无敌血清略胜一筹。他使出躺地索，用胯夹住冬兵的脖子，一条腿别住冬兵的铁臂，使得冬兵使不着力。  
发了野性的冬兵气得嗷嗷直叫。  
在玻璃观察室后面放倒了守卫们并将科学家们都绑了起来的泽莫看到此景也急出一身汗来。  
冬兵不知从哪里生出来的蛮力居然站了起来将史帝夫往地上一摔，尔后一屁股坐在史帝夫的脸上，想要钳制住他。  
WTF？！！！  
这一招可以算得上是美国队长今生以来、有幸遇见过的、最阴险、最狠毒的招数了！  
他一脸扎在冬兵穿着透明内裤的阴部上！  
这是什么内裤啊！  
什么都看得清清楚楚！  
美国队长的眼睛都从各种哲学意义上地爆了出来，脑袋“轰”的一下火山喷发，不幸神识当机了。  
这是九头蛇最邪恶的发明之一——  
这条内裤——  
不但完全透明，并且出于邪恶的实验考虑，它是紧紧裹在作为omega的冬兵那里的。  
这是可怕的，灭绝自然法则和道德的发明！  
美国队长清楚地看到在内裤的那边，omega的深红色阴唇是被完全分开紧贴在内裤之上，内裤最中心有个邪恶无比的栓塞，就像人们经常在游泳圈上见到的气门阀那样，只是那栓塞是用来向内堵住冬兵的阴道的，以免他体内的热潮液流淌出来，祸害九头蛇alpha士兵们。  
美国队长那高挺的鼻子不幸撞到了冬兵的阴户中心部，害得冬兵一痛，叫了一声，在美国队长听来，很是呻吟。  
由于鼻子成为了第一个享用巴基私处的身体器官，美国队长的身体其它部份感到极为不满，从而开始分野。他的下身仿佛自己有了独立意识般忽地极为无耻地硬挺了起来，竟在他那三角裤中左拨右突，钻出了他的内裤。

在这里，记录者不得不提醒各位是否还记得前面，美国队长由于多次试图逃跑而被裸身关在囚室中，只能穿着内裤。  
此外，记录者必须又提醒一下各位翻阅此档案的相关研究人士。美国队长由于长期被关押在一个与人隔绝、没有时间概念的地方，每天还经受不良实验刺激，这种环境一般会使正常人疯掉或产生极端偏执的行为，而对这位即使身为超级血清战士之人显然也产生了不可小视的影响——

在回忆录中，泽莫这个疯子、狂人和天才（《伟大的战争》，2030年，第94页）写道或许这正是触发美国队长血清中alpha能量爆发的诱因——

冬兵用阴部夹着美国队长的头颅在地上滚来滚去，他想用这种可怕的战术使敌人窒息。  
由于他太专注于杀死敌人，而在高度紧张之下忽视了自己的身体状况，没有意识到他的行为对敌人产生了巨大的反作用。  
美国队长在其长达九十多年的alpha老处男生涯中，终于在这一刻醍醐灌顶，仿佛有天启的雷电从他的下身中心点向他全身劈过。  
他一口咬住那内裤的栓塞，拼命撕扯，直到那邪恶内裤破了一个大洞，而冬兵则无遮无拦地府门大开，身体里的洪流如同泄闸般喷涌而出。  
原来冬兵的惊人原力都是因为这条特殊内裤所致。九头蛇科学家发现，热潮液是omega的生命和力量源泉，但当他们的身体流失热潮液时，他们身体的力量就会被大大削弱。如果不用抑制剂，让生理周期自然而然发生，但又封制热潮液的流量时，omega将会变成最可怕，最令人胆寒的终极士兵！

 

*注：乌拉！——俄语中的万岁。

\-------------------------------------------------

写完了这章真的不知道自己写了些什么，我一定是进入了异次元……

 

45  
主题   
1104  
帖子   
1292  
积分  
BT编剧大神  
Rank: 4Rank: 4Rank: 4Rank: 4  
帖子1104积分1292RP值1292 点  
14#  
楼主| 发表于 2017-7-22 18:49 | 显示全部楼层  
本帖最后由 bluedrdr 于 2017-7-23 16:58 编辑

 

10  
“泽莫，你究竟想做什么？！”首席科学家兼九头蛇黑科技学科带头人佐拉博士被绑在椅子上，愤怒地质问反叛的泽莫道。席恩娜就站在他的旁边。其他人都昏迷了。  
“我们的党已经腐化堕落了，今日的九头蛇已然不是当年那个有理想有抱负值得令人抛头颅洒热血的九头蛇了，看看现在我们都在做些什么，打造唯利是图的商业帝国吗？官员们中饱私囊，战士们却在吃糠喝稀粥！博士，你可还记得那些革命先烈的遗志？”  
“我们是在走具有九头蛇特色的**主义道路！”佐拉解释道，“你是被别有用心的反动分裂分子给洗脑了！”  
“不！博士！你才是被zi本主义的糖衣炮弹给毒害了！糖里有屎，屎里有毒啊！当年你也是一个有理想有抱负有底线的科学家，可现在呢？！”泽莫义愤填膺地指着博士说道。  
“我现在也还是一个有理想有抱负有底线的科学家！”博士大声争辩道。  
“不，你已经不是了！什么理想，什么抱负？你已经都忘记了吧？你也成为了一个彻头彻尾的资本主义拜金者！看看你现在研究的项目都是些什么？！”  
“不，我没忘记！我们要拯救那些处于资本主义社会水深火热之中的人民！我们要解放全世界受苦的人们！”博士说，“可是物质基础决定上层建筑！没有钱，我们靠什么搞Ge命？战士们要吃饭，武器军火都要钱！”  
“这些都是托辞和借口！”  
“这不是托辞和借口，这就是赤裸裸的现实，泽莫！哎，我们理念不同，我没办法向你解释，你也不会明白的！”  
“那是因为这本来就是错的，所以你根本无法证明你自己所说的话！”  
“我无法证明是因为现在还没有那个条件和机会证明！罗马不是一天建成的，Ge命事业也不可能一蹴而就！我这样做是曲线救国！”  
“自欺欺人，博士！”泽莫道，彻底失望地摇着头，沉痛地说，“自欺欺人！我会让你看到真正的真理是站在哪一边的！”  
“你究竟想要做什么？！”博士愤恼地叫道。  
“你会看到的。”泽莫的神情恢复了平静，仿佛把愤怒的暴风都隐藏到了他的眼睛之后。然后，他的目光重新转向了玻璃观察窗的那边，看着那惊心动魄的搏斗。

 

史崔克所领导的前九头蛇联盟*并不是被外敌所打败的，而是被我们自己的内部斗争和分裂所打败的。我们现在是在搞*会主义建设。前车之鉴，后世之师。前九头蛇联盟是在建设*会主义的鼎盛时期灭亡的，而且灭亡的原因不在外力，而在内因，在内部的高层的领导。前九头蛇联盟的灭亡为我们毃起了警钟。  
Bluedrdr  
首席档案官，  
九头蛇党史文献研究会

 

美国队长此时已经在冬兵的臀下喝了一大口热潮液。  
热液喝下瞬时便有如神助，美国队长硬是利用双腿以腰为轴心在地上来了个托马斯回旋转，加速度之下，冬兵无法再用大腿绞杀技，便用金属臂猛美国队长的头盖骨。眼见性命快要不保，美国队长无奈之下只能一伸舌头，用一招毒龙探洞往冬兵阴穴中击去！这真是没有办法的办法！  
在玻璃窗那头的佐拉博士看了，心里直叫，好下流好无耻的招式！  
冬兵阴穴之内第一次被这样温热如蛇一软物一探，不由得全身一颤，一种中国针炙式的酥麻刺痒感顺着尾椎骨盘环而上，不由得惊喘一声。  
泽莫看得手指不由得在桌上一拧，看这情形，鹿死谁手真是未可而知！  
冬兵猛地将腿一开之时，美国队长丝毫不慢地转过身来想要欺身上前将他制服，谁知道冬兵又面对面地猛然用双腿将他腰一紧，金属臂和右手都抓住他的脸，想用金属臂将他的头骨整个捏碎！  
这就是冬兵的终极招式——锁腰抱脸杀！  
不想伤害冬兵的个人感情削弱了美国队长的战斗力，现在史帝夫已然陷入生死困局！  
在这生死存亡的关头，只听见“噗”的一声，冬兵不可置信地瞪大了眼睛，放开了史帝夫。  
究竟发生了什么？！  
两人还是保持刚才的姿势，冬兵在下，美国队长在上，两个躺在地上，冬兵双腿绞紧着美国队长的腰，喘息着，但显然已经失去了攻击性——  
“发生了什么事？！”泽莫用扩音器对禁闭室问道。  
只见冬兵眼睛里盈润了生理性的泪水，不知所措，看情况是他也不知道发生了什么事。  
“发生了什么事？”席恩娜拿过扩音器问道。冬兵的指令每次都是她发出的，冬兵听她的话。  
但冬兵只是喘着气，大眼睛瞪着前方，嘴唇张得大大的，无法说话。  
“这究竟是怎么了？！”泽莫焦急地叫道，担心自己的计划出问题。  
“用监控记录仪的数据倒回去看！”席恩娜一边说，一边操作机器。  
当席恩娜看清画面时，那场景令她目瞪口呆——  
冬兵猛地将腿一开之时，美国队长丝毫不慢地转过身来想要欺身上前将他制服，谁知道冬兵又面对面地猛然用双腿将他腰一紧，金属臂和右手都抓住他的脸，要用金属臂将他的头骨和脸整个捏碎！  
这时，在放大数倍的屏幕上，只见美国队长内裤里的阴茎猛然挺立起来，英勇地穿破了内裤“噗”的一下直插进冬兵的身体里。  
“它救了美国队长！那根阴茎已经有了自己的意识！”佐拉博士叫道，连人带椅子蹦起来多高，“你们看见了吗？它可以自如地改变自身角度和软硬度来攻击冬兵的要害！”  
席恩娜捂住了自己的嘴巴，不敢置信眼前的一切。  
“Ёб твою мать！这怎么可能！”泽莫用俄语国骂叫骂道。  
“美国队长被进行了太多项实验，我们都不知道那些实验究竟会对他的身体产生怎样的影响——”博士说，“现在看起来，他阴茎已经分化出了自己的意识，它在用本能帮助他！”  
“闭嘴，这不可能是真的！”泽莫骂道。  
“事实就摆在你的眼前！”博士执言道，“不管你承不承认！”  
“oh, my god! Oh My God!”史帝夫看到眼前眼眶里湿濡一片的冬兵，紧张而害怕地叫道，“对不起，我没想伤害你，巴基，我真的没想伤害你！”他一边解释，一边想退出冬兵的身体。  
“Ебать！*”冬兵这时才回醒过来，一拳打在美国队长那英俊的脸上。  
孰料，美国队长的身体一受伤害刺激又本能地作出了反应，他的阴茎不但不往外抽反而攻击起来。  
“Oh My God! Oh My God!它不听我的使唤！”史帝夫惊慌地叫道。  
“啊！啊!啊！啊！”冬兵疼痛地惊叫起来，完全丧失了战斗能力。  
“停下！停下！停下！”美国队长惊恐地叫道，但是他的阴茎竟带着他的腰自行动作着。  
“快打开最右上方的控制监视器！”博士急切地大叫道，“快打开最右上方的控制监视器！”  
“为什么要打开最右上方的控制监视器？！”泽莫问。  
“我们不能错过这个科学研究的机会！”博士大叫，“在科学研究的神圣理想之下，我们应该先把个人分歧暂时放在一边！”  
泽莫只能急忙打开了最右上方的控制监视器。  
他的眼睛看着屏幕不动了，那影像真是令人眼界大开。

\--------------------------------------------注--------------------------------

注 1：前九头蛇联盟——The Hydra Union  
注 2：Ебать！*是Fuck的意思

 

管理  
回复 编辑  
bluedrdr

45  
主题   
1104  
帖子   
1292  
积分  
BT编剧大神  
Rank: 4Rank: 4Rank: 4Rank: 4  
帖子1104积分1292RP值1292 点  
16#  
楼主| 发表于 2017-7-26 10:53 | 显示全部楼层  
本帖最后由 bluedrdr 于 2017-7-26 11:41 编辑

 

11  
上一章前半段因为不满意所以有所修改，有时间就请回前一章看看。  
我坐在客厅码文，只有电风扇，南方已经超过了40度，客厅里长辈坐在沙发上玩着手机，我要担心她们时不时地走动……所以，在提心吊胆下，真的很难出灵感啊……

在这里，文章中一切为哲学服务，请大家勿令作它想。  
\-------------------------正文-----------------------------

Holy Crap!  
“这是什么？”泽莫看着屏幕不解地问，只见屏幕上有着几条曲线图，极度陡峭。  
“这是美国队长阴茎传感所发来的数据，分别是热度，海绵体硬度，茎身横向及纵向膨胀曲线和液体流量绘图。”席恩娜看着屏幕解释道。  
“我简直不敢相信你们居然在研究这些——这些天杀的数据是从哪来的——有什么用——”泽莫看着监控器中美国队长的阴茎，然后他观察到美国队长的阴茎——因极度贲张正从内裤里显露出来的柱体的根部上掐着一个金属环，上面有五个不同颜色的光点正一闪一闪。  
“它们表明着美国队长把人体的潜能推到了一个真正的极限——如果我们把一次性服下人类极限用量的alpha荷尔蒙用剂*的普通人阴茎比作1858英国战争部的阿姆斯特朗大炮，那么这根属于美国队长的阴茎平时的勃起表现便是进化了的阿姆斯特朗回旋加速喷气式大炮；而现在，在生死存亡的关头，这根阴茎已经突破了进化的瓶颈，它相当于“等离子炮”—— 先利用阴囊和输精管把精液加压成为高密度高压式“ 等离子电浆态”，使之变成“等离子态”精液，再利用美国队长阴茎中的alpha睾丸酮素进行生化作用，将这团“电离”的“粒子”精液包裹成“球状”并发射出去摧毁目标的武器——哦，就是对方的阴部。”博士解释道。  
监控器里不停传来冬兵的怒吼和美国队长慌乱而情绪高涨的声音。  
“噢，天呐，快让美国队长停下！”席恩娜大叫道，“他会把冬兵弄死的！”  
“我亲爱的，不用着急，冬兵是强化公式打造出的omega战士,他不会这么快就被美国队长打败的——”泽莫对席恩娜说，然后又转向博士，“你说是吗，博士？”  
泽莫别有深意地看着博士。这一切正合了他的计划，他看着博士，露出令人厌恶的笑容，打开了全体广播频道。  
基地各处的广播屏幕亮了起来，九头蛇战士们正在刻苦卓绝地进行着战斗技能训练。屏幕里传来的巨大喘息声还有愤怒的嘶吼不由得吸引了青年战士们的注意。  
“那是什么？”  
“那是谁？”  
战士和教官们都停了下来看向屏幕。  
“他们在做什么？”  
战士们都问道。  
而身经百战经验丰富的教官们看着这一切，十分惊讶，但他们什么也不能说。  
“那是冬兵和美国队长！他们在搏斗！”有人突然觉悟地大声叫道。  
“美国队长在用他的下体攻击冬兵！冬兵陷入下风了！”有战士反应了过来。  
“混蛋！那个堕落、邪恶、腐朽的美帝国主义的代表居然在用那种卑鄙阴狠的手段对付我们的冬兵同志！”  
当战士们看清楚了屏幕上的影像上，他们都愤怒了起来。

“泽莫，你在干什么？！”博士震惊地高声叫道，“你居然把监控室内的情形在全基地广播？！快停下！”  
“博士，现在的情形可是势如骑虎，停不下来了——”泽莫不怀好意地说，“不过，我想你一定有办法控制这个局面。”

汗，从佐拉博士的额头上密密麻麻地显现出来。  
“我不明白你在说什么。”博士道。  
“你在装糊涂，博士。”泽莫扯起眼部的肌肉，瞳孔缩小了， “难道你要让冬兵在全体指战员的面前输在美国队长的胯下？”

泽莫别有用心的目的无法揣测，有更多的冷汗从博士的额头冒出。  
“告诉我，博士，要怎么做才能战胜美国队长？”泽莫循循善诱道。  
博士抿紧了嘴唇。  
“究竟有什么办法可以帮助冬兵？！”席恩娜虽然是泽莫的同谋，但一直以来作为冬兵的指挥员，同志之情还是令她关心冬兵的安危，“说出来吧，博士！”  
可是博士不能说，他只是抿紧了嘴唇。  
泽莫打开了基地某个训练场的监控器,只见战士们群情激愤，他们纷纷爬上了场地的高处，挥舞着他们的拳头，大声地吼叫，恨不能助冬兵一臂之力，把美国队长的脑袋砸个稀烂。  
“看看吧，博士，看看战士们，难道你想让他们失望吗？难道我们英勇优秀的九头蛇战士竟然要输给堕落、邪恶、腐朽的美帝国主义者吗?”泽莫继续给博士洗脑道，“你忍心让我们的战士受到这样的屈辱，失去对九头蛇主义的信念和希望吗？！”  
“泽莫，你这个野心家，我不会被你的巧言令色所欺骗，我是不会如你所愿的！”  
“啊，说到底，博士，”泽莫恶毒地说，“我看你是无能——美国队长的血清让你甘拜下风了——即使过去了70年，你还是比不过那个早早就进了棺材的厄斯金博士，他是个天才，而你呢，不过是个庸才——他会名留青史，而你，一生，只能活在他研究成果的阴影之下——你现在所研究的一切，都不过是拾人牙慧——”  
“闭嘴，泽莫！”博士愤道。  
“闭嘴，啊哈，”泽莫转着声地笑道，“尊敬的博士，我看你不过是一个彻头彻尾的鼠辈，一个无能的三流科学家，靠着别人的研究成果过活——”  
“混帐，泽莫！”博士愤怒地整个脸都涨得快要从他的短衣领中爆出来，“你一派胡言，胡说八道！”  
“那就证明给我看我是不是一派胡言！”

美国队长的阴茎现在是九头蛇的资产，所以博士先前不想使它受到损害，可现在，泽莫把这件事上升到他佐拉博士的名誉上，他再无法忍受了！原本他就一直在心里和发明超级士兵血清的厄斯金博士暗暗较劲，可惜他的研究发明自从在红骷髅身上失败之后，就不被组织重用，很多成果一直无用武之地。如今泽莫的激将法，使他头脑发热，竟把自己的荣辱放在九头蛇集体的利益之前了。  
“我会让你看到我的研究不比厄金斯差，我才是真正的、无与伦比的天才科学家！”博士仰起头高傲而愤慨地大声宣布道。  
“好！那就让所有人都看到你了不起的能力，博士！证明你的研究成果比那个厄金斯更好！更强！”  
“给我松绑！”博士斗志激扬地说道，“席恩娜，打开左上角的监视器，按下控制台上的88号按钮！”  
泽莫连忙给他松了绑，而席恩娜按照他的话打开了监视器并按下了按钮。  
“现在，你准备对冬兵发出指令！”博士命令席恩娜道。  
“是，博士！”席恩娜进入指令准备状态模式。

禁闭室的扩音器突然响了起来，里面播放着一首俄语歌曲

“起来，饥寒交迫的兄弟！  
起来，全世界受压迫的人们！  
满腔的热血已经沸腾，  
要为真理而斗争！  
资本主义走狗打个落花流水，  
兄弟们起来，起来！  
不要说我们一无所有，  
我们要做自己的主人！  
这是最后的斗争，团结起来到明天，  
**主义世界就一定要实现！  
这是最后的斗争，团结起来到明天，  
**主义世界就一定要实现！”

只见处于挣扎与搏斗状态中的冬兵突然停止了搏杀，他的眼睛从狂怒开始变得坚定而炯炯放光。只见他崇敬的目光望向天花板，举起手来向歌曲传来的方向敬礼。  
而基地训练场上的士兵们都齐刷刷地抬起手臂举到额前向歌声传来的方向致敬，并一起唱歌。  
连坐在马桶上抽烟看报的叉骨都来不及穿裤子就急忙起立，将手举到额头敬礼，并唱起歌来，以至于香烟都烫伤了额角，还是忍着疼痛和便意大声地在厕所隔间里激情万丈地和应着。

“冬兵战斗模式第88号激活令！”博士发出指令道。  
于是席恩娜慷慨激昂地发出了指令：  
“九头蛇要始终代表先进生产力的发展要求  
九头蛇要始终代表先进文化的前进方向  
九头蛇要始终代表最广大人民的根本利益！”

注：alpha荷尔蒙用剂--ABO药典中排名第一的治疗阳痿的性兴奋药剂


End file.
